Nathan Meikle
Number: 9 *Position: Wide Receiver *Height: 5-9 *Weight: 181 *Roster Years: 2004-2006 *Hometown: Idaho Falls, ID *Last School: Snow Junior College Personal Parents are Gary and Jean Meikle ... served a Church mission in Antofagasta, Chile (2000-2003) ... graduated from Snow JC Summa Cum Laude with a 4.0 grade-point average. High School Named the Eastern Idaho Athlete of the year for participation in baseball, basketball and football ... gained 3,500 yards and 40 touchdowns during his career at Hillcrest HS ... led team to a No. 1 ranking and two third-place finishes ... set the school record with eight interceptions as a junior ... rushed for 335 yards and five first-half touchdowns in the state playoffs as a senior ... named first-team all-state at running back, cornerback and return specialist ... a three-year starter in baseball and a two-year starter in basketball. Other College A first-team Academic All-Amercian at Snow JC ... started every game as a freshman for the Badgers ... averaged 5.0 yards per carry ... voted team captain as a sophomore ... rushed for over 300 yards and had 20 receptions for 150 yards in just three game before being sidelined with an injury ... led the Badgers to a No. 4 national ranking. BYU 2004 Redshirt Year Redshirted after transferring from Snow College ... participated in spring drills ... had three carries for seven yards in the annual Blue-White game. 2005 Junior Year Earned letterman honors as a junior ... named Academic All-MWC ... named Academic All-District and a second-team Academic All-American by CoSIDA/ESPN the Magazine ... received the John Farley Award, given to the football player who most exemplifies the spirit of Coach John Farley ... received the team academic ... saw action in all 12 games of the season ... started in four games ... credited with 36 receptions with a total of 292 yards on the season caught a team-high nine passes for 45 yards against Boston College ... caught four passes for 53 yards against Eastern Illinois ... set career highs with 12 receptions for 93 yards against California in the Las Vegas Bowl ... averaged 8.1 yards per reception ... longest reception of 22 yards ... averaged 24.3 receiving yards per game ... returned 21 punts for 146 yards on the season ... averaged 7.0 yards per punt return ... recorded a 22-yard punt return against Notre Dame, his longest of the season ... totaled 477 yards overall, with 39.8 yards per game ... rushed for 41 yards in seven carries on the season ... averaged 5.6 yards per carry ... scored one rushing TD against Air Force on a 12-yard rush, his longest carry of the season ... participated in spring drills ... caught five passes for 34 yards in the annual Blue-White game. 2006 Senior Year Credited with conference-high 26 punt returns for 307 yards ... ranked second in the MWC (20th nationally) with an average of 11.8 yards per punt return ... CoSIDA/ESPN The Magazine Academic All-Region ... semi-finalist for the National Football Foundation and College Hall of Fame post-graduate scholarship award ... had two kick returns on the season for 103 yards ... averaged 51.5 yards per kick return ... returned a career-long 84-yard kick return against Wyoming ... had 324 yards on punt returns. Category:Wide Receiver Category:Special Teams